


Something Encouraging...

by Io_Laire



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Zootopia 1st Anniversary Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: Hi, here's my contribution for the first Anniversary of Zootopia! Glorious day;) First, a big thanks to Eze9999 for titular inspiration and WANMWAD for his/her fic (Black And White, Blue and Red). Go check it out! Anyway, enjoy...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WANMWAD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WANMWAD/gifts), [Eze9999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eze9999).



> Note that this is an AU.

    After yet another hard day of classes, Nick finally returned to his dorm room. People thought he was a natural, but in reality, a lot of work went into his stellar grades. He had just tossed himself into bed when he heard a knock. Peering into the peephole, he saw a pair of long ears. He smiled, opening the door.

    “Hey, Carrots. What can I do for you?”

    Her ears were now folded back, which could be a bad sign.

    “I… I just needed someone to talk to.”

    “No problem. What's bothering you?”

    “It's… the work. I feel like I nearly drowned in it this year and I'm just… if it's so hard this year, I'm gonna die the next. And the exams, I'm just, like, borderline! Everyone thinks I have it so easy, but I'm terrified I won't make it next year.” Her tone was subdued, verging on sad.

    “Aww, Fluff, here's my counter - argument. It's indeed true that you didn't do that well for the first semester, just passed your Mammalities and failed Math. But! Even then, you beat me in Sciences and got an A for Language, which is no easy feat. And for the second, wow, you got an A for everything and got a high A for Physics, beating me again! If that's not great enough, you got best in the whole class for Bio. Such performance is definitely not borderline. For Semester One, you just had to get used to it. Also, the work’s bothering you. You worry about next year. But tell me, when you worry, what happens? Do you feel better?”

    “No, terrible.”

    “Exactly, and worrying doesn't solve anything. It does not make your marks or state better; on the contrary, you feel, in your own words, terrible. So, don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you.”

    “Thanks a lot, Nick. I feel much better now.”

    “Great! Now, to take your mind off things, how about a movie? _Black And White_ , perhaps?”

    “Sounds good.”

    The episode began...

“ _10 - 15, moving to intercept!... 10 - 23, investigating.”_

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks


End file.
